Lamps are used in places of entertainment, such as cocktail lounges, bars, restaurants, and the like. These lamps generally burn a liquid fuel or a candle. Thus, the lamps are not connected to any electrical cord outlet. Generally, the lamps are constructed of a translucent material, whether or not a candle is used. This candle light lends to the desired intimate feeling within the restaurant, cocktail lounge or the like.
Several types of fuel burning, wick type, lamps have been used. Generally, these wick type lamps use a fuel container that is refillable. However, it has been found that most restaurants, cocktail lounges, bars and similar type facilities do not favor the filling of fuel and the like into such wick burning lamps. Rather, these facilities would prefer a throw-away type lamp.
The problem with throw-away type lamps is that the fuel must be inserted at the time of manufacture and sale and so contained until time for use. This requires the use of particular types of wicks and sealing for the fuel container so that leaks and evaporation of the fuel are prevented.
It is therefore advantageous to have a simple, easy to construct, easy to operate and insert fuel into, wick type lamp that provides a simulated type candle light.